Dimensions
by Toothless-the-nightfury
Summary: There are so many dimensions, one for every single possibility or fantasy ever made, so what if our dimension with HTTYD as a film were to cross with the dimension of Hiccup and Toothless? Suddenly a boy on his paper-round is faced with his best fantasy
1. Prolouge

**This is my latest idea - please tell me what you think and wheater i should write it or not**

**the plot would be that there is an ordinary boy in our world doing his paperround (the boy is also obsessed with the HTTYD film - he has the dvd and soundtrak and watches them daily beofre he goes to sleep) and suddenly, hiccup and Toothless appear in front of him, and he helps them ajust to a world with our technology and helps get them home**

* * *

Space and time – there are so many unknowns but humans have managed to make sense out of some of it. Part of that knowledge is that there are billions of dimensions, so many it would be impossible to count and every single possible reality has its own dimension. There's a dimension where that cool kid at school got bullied, one where humans never existed, but more importantly, there is our dimension and one for the world we know as 'How to Train Your Dragon'.

In this world, the story we know that was made by the DreamWorks film company is a real life for the people in it, as real as the life you and I have, but what if these two dimensions were to cross, sending the real lives of the people in one world into a reality where they were nothing but a fantasy?

* * *

**Thanks**

**review with thoughts please!**


	2. When Fiction Becomes Reality

**Hey guys, hopefully this will make things a little more interesting**

**please leave reviews and comments!**

* * *

Paul was an ordinary 15 year old kid who lives in Studley, and he was obsessed. After seeing the film 'How to Train Your Dragon' at the cinema with his best friends, Adam and Tom, Toothless and Hiccup are all he could think about. He longed for some action in his life; some adventure and to have a friendship like the one in the film. Every day when before going to bed, Paul would lie there watching the parts of the film showing the bond between Hiccup and Toothless, only then to listen to the best bits of the soundtrack to the film incredibly loudly down his iPod earphones. How he wished he could be a part of that world, but very soon, that would be a part of him.

Pauls POV

It's was a Friday and I was running around on Green lane delivering my paper – The Redditch Standard. I don't mind posting 50 papers through peoples doors once a week for a mere £5 because it gave me time to think. I thought about the film and what it would be like to actually see it for my own eyes, as if it were real. But it's not.

Walking up the path to number 5, I turned on my iPod to play music and it started on Now 64, Crazy by Gnarls Barkley. Sliding the paper through the gold painted letter box, a flash of blue light lit up the sky and as I turned to look for the cause, my jaw dropped. There, in the sky, was my dream, my fantasy – but real. I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself but it was still there. Falling from a great height was a big, jet black Night Fury and holding onto it's tail for dear life was a small boy. I followed the falling figure down to the field next to me, thinking what to do next. Green Lane is a very remote road and the people who owned the houses next to the field were out (a logical guess as their cars weren't there); I could either carry on, thinking it was my imagination or I could go and look for whatever that was. No contest really.

Immediately, I ran back to my paper trolley and dumped the pile I had been carrying on the top. Grabbing the handle and hurtling around the bend in the road towards the gate, I pushed the trolley into the hedge where no-one would see it. Climbing over the rotting wooden gate, I crept around a small bush and stared. Nothing. No Dragon, No Boy, Not even a hole in the ground. Great. I turned around to head back towards my trolley when one of the most fear filled screeches filled the air. It was here, I wasn't imagining it. I ran towards the hole in the hole in the hedge that lead into the next field, hope flowing out of me. Crouching down next to an old horse box, I crept around its edge and saw it – the best thing I had ever seen in my life (which, by the way, isn't saying much), as right in front of me sat Toothless – the character people worldwide thought to be nothing but a fantasy, was there. He was bending down over the boy who I could only assume to be Hiccup, nudging his face with his own snout. I reached for my phone, pulling it out of my jeans pocket and after flipping it open I took a picture of the dragon.

Big Mistake.

I had forgotten completely about the little sound my mobile made when it took a picture, and that was all it took. The dragons head snapped around to me, his eyes narrowing to slits and his teeth emerging from his gums, growling at me. Crap. On impulse I almost threw the phone into my mouth and started running back towards the small hole by which I had gained access to this field, but it was pointless. The great beast just jumped straight over the horse box and covered my only real escape route with his wing. A million thoughts were zooming all over my head; what can I do? I have my penknife in my pocket, if I pull that out and throw it away like Hiccup did he might see me as no threat, or he may think I'm about to attack, I could just sit here and wait to be eaten, or I could hide behind the Hiccup's body as Toothless would never harm Hiccup, or would he?

Thinking back to when I saw them falling out the sky, I had seen Hiccup holding onto the dragons tail – in the film that only happened when they Hiccup firs attaches the fake tail fin for the first time; this meant they were barely friends yet – that ruled out that option.

The dragon was now walking towards me, hunched down low, wings flared and teeth bared, letting a small wisp of green gas escape from his jaws. I knew what that meant. I jumped to my left narrowly missing the fire blast shot at me. But as I looked back, I realised it was not shot at me, but at my feet – it was only a warning – I was still in with a chance. Backing away a bit further, I reached once more into my pockets this time to pull out my penknife, an old DSL blade which unfolded to be a pair of pliers, knife, saw, screwdriver and much more. Immediately the Night Fury switched its stare to the knife and halted its approach. As I raised my arm with the blade now out, the dragon growled once more, thinking I was going to throw it at him.

'Hey, calm down will you? I'm only going to throw it away' I told him, turning so my back was to him and taking a few more steps before throwing the knife into a ditch nearby. Spinning back around to face the dragon, he dropped his wings and looked at me but still didn't come any closer. Deciding to leave Toothless for now, I walked back around to see Hiccup still on the floor, motionless and with a cut on his head. Toothless, thinking I was after Hiccup jumped back over the mouldy horsebox as if it were a stone and started growling at me again. 'Toothless, be quite! If I don't help him he could die and you can't help him yourself can you?' I asked the dragon, who at his name dropped all hostilities towards me and looked me straight in the eye. How could I know his name?

I only said the first thing that came to mind – 'Toothless, I only know your name because Hiccup told me. Think about it. He must trust me enough to tell me about you!' I told him, walking closer to the boy under the Night Fury's protecting wing, only for Toothless to growl at me once more. 'Oh come on Toothless, you're not stupid. What would I even want to hurt him for? I obviously must be a friend!' I yelled at him, and this time the Night Fury took my words and backed away from Hiccup, still with a close watchful eye.

Walking over the unconscious boy seemed to take an age. I was actually about to hold a real fantasy! The sheer shock of it all nearly made me faint but I quickly sat down and stuck my head between my legs and the unwelcome sensation soon passed. After it had gone, I picked up Hiccup by his brown fur coat and lifted him onto a nearby tractor tyre and I pressed my ear against his chest. Thank God – he was still alive – if he had died there I'm pretty sure a certain dragon may have killed me too. My gaze then rose to his head to view the painful cut running across his forehead.

'Ow, that looks painful' I muttered to myself, searching for something I could use as a bandage. Taking off my jumper, I held out one of the arms to Toothless who looked at it inquisitively, wondering what he should do. 'Hold onto that and don't let go' I said, gesturing towards the arm once more and he reached out a paw and grasped the fabric between two long claws. 'Not in your paws silly, with your teeth – I'm trying to rip it open to use as a bandage.' Toothless didn't need telling twice and quickly shot out his teeth to grab the material. I instantly pulled back and together we tore it apart once width ways and once length way, making one very long strip of cloth.

As I applied it to Hiccup's head, he shivered, sending a fearful shake into Toothless. Maybe hid did care a lot for Hiccup already. After I had tied the bandage around his head, I stepped back to admire my handy work - maybe Ken, the leader of the Scout Troop I used to go too had actually made a good decision teaching us first aid instead of Art. As I turned to Toothless, he nudged me slightly and I assumed it was a thank you. 'The bump doesn't look too bad, he should come around so...' My sentence was interrupted by Hiccup stirring and sitting up, staring at Toothless.

'Hey bud, ho... WHO ARE YOU?' he yelled, leaning backwards away from me. Toothless looked down at him as if he had gone mad – and rightly so - the Night Fury still thought I was a friend of his. 'Don't look at me like that; I've never seen this guy before in my life!' Toothless turned to look at me once more, showing his teeth and growling in the process.

'Hiccup, this is going to take a long time to explain, so be quiet and listen, and you' I turned to the dragon, 'Toothless, you can stop growling at me. Whether I lied or not doesn't change the fact that I saved Hiccup's life so stop acting like I'm here to kill him'. It was a long shot, trying to tell a night fury what to do but amazingly, Toothless obliged and lay down next to us.

'Go on then, explain, and start with how you know our names'. This was going to take a very long time to explain.

* * *

**Go on, tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW AND COMMENT PLZ!**


	3. A Film and a Meal

Here you go guys! hope you enjoy it

I wont be updating Blood of a Night Fury for a few more days- i blame the germans (no offnce to anyone) for haveing a complicated language!

**REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE!**

* * *

'Do you know what a film is?' I asked Hiccup who was now sat down, leaning on Toothless for comfort.

'No, why? How is that relevant?' he replied and I could sense the annoyance in his voice.

'Oh it is, you just need to know what one is. Ok, so imagine several hundred pictures each on a different bit of paper, all of the same thing but slightly different. Then if you layer them and flick through the stack quickly, the picture looks like it's mo...' but apparently I wasn't allowed to finish my sentence.

'Yeah, I've done that before, we use them in the great hall to entertain the young children but what does it have to do with you knowing about my life!' Hiccup said, his face now growing with anger – it was quite funny to watch really, he was at least a foot shorter than me but I didn't want to get into a fight with him; it would probably end up as me versus Hiccup and a dragon. Not great odds.

'Well, in my... world, which is really quite different to yours, we have proper colour pictures that move only they're not on several bits of paper, they are just on one surface. Look at this' I told him, as I pulled my iPod Touch from my pocket and started playing Family Guy, Something Something Something Dark side, which in my opinion was the best family guy episode yet. When it started to play, I wacked up the volume to full and turned the device so Hiccup could see it, and his eyes lit up.

'What is this? How in Thor's name are you doing that?'

'It's really quite common in my world, and this going to shock you, but in my world, Vikings do exist, just they existed 10, 000 years ago, and since then we have had all sorts of inventions like this iPod, or a car – a sort of cart that you sit in and travel around in barely moving a muscle.'

'So, to you, we're ancient?'

'Yes. Also, in this world, dragons never existed at all, not even thousands of years ago, so Toothless, you have to stay hidden otherwise you will be in chains worse than the ones the Vikings gave you.' At this sentence, both Hiccup and Toothless turned to stare at me as if I had grown two heads. 'What?'

'Toothless has never been in chains, if he had been then he would have been killed.' Crap, I had let slip something that had not yet happened. How am I going to get out of this?

'Ok, forget I said that, it never happened. Different story.'

'You're as bad a liar as me; what are you on about?' Hiccup demanded, standing up to look down on me.

'You really don't want to know, not yet anyway. Now, sit down because you will probably faint from what I am going to tell you' I chuckled silently to myself. When Hiccup sat down again, I told him what I knew. 'Now, I need to know this first – what happened just before you two appeared here?'

'I had just put this new tailfin on Toothless, after he lost it in a crash,'

'Don't worry about it, I know you shot him down and I'm not going to prosecute you for it but go on,'

'Well, yeah, anyway this great brute here decided to take off with me still on his tail. We managed to get out of the cavern and were just coming back down into it when this blue thing appeared in front us and Toothless couldn't avoid it – as soon as he flew through it we appeared here and I was too shocked to move the fin and we crashed. So that's the long and short of it really.'

'Right' I really was expecting him to faint here. 'Now you know what I was saying about films?'

'Yes...' Hiccup's voice trailed off.'

'Well, look at this' I said, pressing play on my iPod so it would play the film of _How To Train Your Dragon._ As soon as Hiccup's voice started introducing Berk, his jaw dropped.

'Wait a second, No, no no no no no, that's me! How?'

'Keep watching, it gets better, or worse, depends on how you look at it really.' Then, he just sat there, eyes glued to the screen like some tech crazed boffin who had just seen the latest game, until he actually came onto the screen.

'Hey – this can't be right! This actually happened a few days ago! How can this be here?'

'Well, prepare yourself. You life, to anyone you see in this world, is a film. No-one here thinks you are real, just a character fr...' Toothless started growling at me once again. 'Sorry, just two characters from a film made by a company half way around the world.'

Hiccup fainted.

I expected as much – I know I would have under the circumstances. It didn't take long for him to come back around, and when he was suddenly scared.

'Back are you? I told you to prepare yourself!'

'But, everything I am - we are, is fake?'

'No, just... how do I explain this? Not real right here, but real somewhere else. Completely real, so don't go thinking you're not. You are both as real as me.'

'So, you know all about me and my life... from a film? And so does everyone else here?'

'Yes' I replied. Considering, he was taking this pretty well.

'So, what happens in this film of my life?'

'You don't want to know.'

'Oh come on – all it's going to do is give me a little heads up on what's coming.'

'But that could really screw things up for you and trust me on this one – things are going to get very bad for you but they will get a lot better afterwards.'

'COME ON PAUL! This is my LIFE were talking about. Tell me what's going to happen or I'll...' Hiccup stopped mid sentence realising that he couldn't do anything.

'Set Toothless on me?' I finished it for him and he looked at me with amazement.

'Why would you even suggest that to me?'

'Because I know that A) your too kind hearted to do that and B) you don't like being called useless or weak, because you're not.'

'Oh, you must know I am. I can't do anything – can't lift an axe or even kill a dragon' he turned to Toothless, 'no offense, I am glad I didn't, but I am supposed to be a Viking.'

'Right, stuff what might happen. You are going to sit here while I tell you how amazing you are and what you are going to do.' I pulled out my iPod once again. 'Hiccup, you are going to become great friends with Toothless. You're going to fix the tailfin so you can't move it on his back with your left foot, going to become amazing at dragon training by using methods that sooth dragons, not hurt them, like this' I said. Then, reaching out my hand to a standing Toothless I started scratching behind his ear and I worked my way round to his chin where he immediately crashed out onto the floor, a slight grin on his face. 'He's going to be out cold for the next ten minutes or so.'

'How did you learn that? You said dragons don't exist here!'

'You did it in the film – watch'. Hiccup's head moved towards the screen as I played him the part of the movie where he bonds with Toothless.

'So, he likes kitty grass too?'

'Loves it. Now, something you must also know. At the end of the film, Berk comes to peace with dragons and they live happily together but at a price, and a heavy one for you.'

'What price?'

'Your left leg, below your knee. Gobber will make you a prosthetic and you will still be able to fly together.'

'How do I lose it?'

'I've said too much already.'

'Tell me or I'll just watch this film myself.'

'And what? Let people see you and Toothless? Do you have any idea of what they would do to you? In this world, we have weapons so much more dangerous that swords and axes – guns that fire small blocks of metal into each other from long range, aeroplanes fly in the air firing small rockets that explode on impact. You wouldn't stand a chance; even with a Night Fury at your side.'

'So why aren't you doing anything to us?'

'Why didn't you kill Toothless? I'm not as violent as the other people in this world and, to be honest, it's just so cool being able to talk to and fantasy,' Toothless woke up now, standing to look at me wondering what I had done. 'And in your case, a myth too - I loved that film and kind of wished I was in it – dragons are just so amazing. Toothless gave a content smirk at my remark, but it was quickly pushed aside with a growl from his stomach.

'Ok. Hungry Toothless?' Hiccup asked the still dazed Night Fury, rubbing his read with affection. 'What can we do for food here? Do you have any livestock? Fish?'

'No fish, but there is a field of cows over there. I'm sure he can go and hunt one down, but Toothless, don't let it bleed there, bring it over here instead.' The dragon nodded swiftly and jumped up from his spot, running into the field I pointed to, tongue hanging from his mouth. I quickly followed – I wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity to see Toothless in his prime.

'Where you going?' a voice sounded from behind me and I was quick to reply –

'To watch. Don't wanna miss this. Dragons don't exist here and I have never seen one before.' As I neared the hedge separating the field we were in to the cow's field, I saw Toothless crouching a few meters away. As quick as a flash, he pounced onto an unsuspecting brown cow that didn't have time to moo before its throat was crushed by Toothless's powerful jaws. As soon as I was dead, he jumped straight back over the hedge, using his wings to increase his distance, and settled back down next to Hiccup who started laughing at the sight of me.

'Don't tell me you have never seen an animal hunting before?' he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

'Well, I think things are a bit different here, aren't they?' I replied, gathering some wood from a fallen tree nearby. 'Do me a favour and get some wood will you? We are going to need something to keep warm.'

'Ok, but what are we going to sleep in tonight? I don't have any bear skins with me'.

'Who needs that when we have nylon?'

'Which is...?'

'Another of man kind's greatest inventions. I'll go and get my tent in a bit, but first I'm hungry too – Toothless can't eat that whole cow by himself, even he's beyond that. I was right. As Hiccup and I dumped our wood down, Toothless let out a happy yawn, pushing away the half eaten carcass and lying down to sleep. 'Hey, Toothless. Light this will you please? I need something to cook on' and as soon as the words were out my mouth, he sat up again and released a small fireball at the pile of wood we had collected, setting it alight instantly. Secretly, I would have been able to get the fire going with a bit of time, but I just wanted to see a dragon breathe it. It was mesmerizing, if not a little bit hot.

After a while, all that was left of the cow was a few bones and a skull which was promptly pushed aside into a coincidently convenient ditch, and I stood up to run back home.

'I will be back soon with my tent, DON'T Go Anywhere – if you do you will most likely be shot.'

'Alright – go the message. Could you bring some more stuff with you as well?'

'Like what?'

'Some more inventions. I love things like that and I want to know what I'm missing out on.'

'Alright, but like I said, don't move and if someone does come, put out the fire and hide Toothless – it will probably be an adult this late so they shouldn't recognize you.'

'But if they do?'

'Then just blame it on co-incidence'

'Ok, be quick!' he shouted after me. Who would have thought it – one of my dreams coming true and when I left it, it was calling me back! Running home, a thousand thoughts flooded my head; I can't keep them there forever, they're living beings, they need a life! Where could they live? Arriving at my house, I immediately threw open the door and grabbed a bag, throwing a small two man tent, sleeping bags, my laptop and a small, and a Bluetooth printer – I want to keep this moment forever! Zipping the bag back up, I locked my door and began running back to the field. Bummer – I had left my iPod there! Hiccup was probably looking through it right now; he could watch the end of the film! I increased my speed instantly, running as fast as I could to my new friends, only to get a way, way bigger surprise than what I expected.

* * *

Suprise? what suprise? I like suprises...

AND REVIEWS! **PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT**


	4. Astrid

Guys, I can think of only one thing to say.

I'**M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY **

It has been a while, hasnt it? Like, 3 months.

But alas, i have a rather bad chapter to make up for my time away, but I promise you all this: I will finish this story, even if it is a crappy ending which leaves the possibility of a better sequal, I will finish it. And to go with my promise here, I added a cheesy bit by Paul on at the end of this fanfic which, by the way, is completely true for me.

So, thanks for your patiance and** please review,** good reviews = happy me = more updates cos I no people like this :-)

Thanks

* * *

When I arrived, I was greeted by the sight of none other than Hiccup's crush herself. Astrid. And wouldn't my luck have it, she had an axe with her, so if I were to try anything I would be cleaved in half by an inch of sharp metal. She was currently stood next to Hiccup – with Toothless thankfully hidden – shouting at him for answers.

Running over to the gap in the fence I quickly squeezed through it, throwing down the tent next to the horsebox and coughing to make my presence heard. Astrid immediately whirled around, drawing out her axe; I held my hands in the air in immediate surrender, her gaze faltering slightly at my actions.

'Who the hell are you?' she asked, staring at me straight in the eyes, weapon held at neck level.

'Errm, I'm Paul, and I'd really appreciate it if you would not point that at my neck Astrid, it's really not the co-'

'How do you know my name?'

'The same way I know Hiccup's name, Toothless's name, and part of your life. I'd be happy to tell you but first I'd like you to lower the axe – ask Hiccup if I'm trustworthy or not, I have told him everything and it _sort of_ makes sense.' I must have had a way with words lately, after calming Toothless and Astrid just by talking to them, except for one small mistake. I had mentioned Toothless, thinking Astrid knew about him already, where as she didn't as picked up on this seconds after I had finished.

'Who's Toothless?' she asked, her axe rising back up to my eye level.

'Err, I'd ask Hiccup about that; he knows Toothless a bit better than me but ill warn you now, you'll never know if you don't lower this dam axe!' I semi-shouted, Hiccup sending me a rather pathetic death glare at the mention of asking him. Turning back around on the spot, Astrid asked Hiccup who Toothless was, just to be met by a few stutters.

'Spit it out Hiccup! Tell me now or so help me I'll –'she was cut off by a deep growl residing in the other side of the bush behind us. Toothless, who was perfectly hidden by his pure black scales behind the dense shrubs immediately burnt them away with his fire, pouncing on Astrid and pinning her to the ground, dropping her axe for me to pick up. Hiccup was unusually quick to respond, instantly diving to Astrid placing himself between her and Toothless's mouth and claws – considering they had only met (in their world) two days ago, the amount of trust Hiccup had in the dragon was blatantly obvious. At this, Toothless stopped his growling, turning his head to look at Hiccup with slightly expanding pupils, curious as to why he doesn't want the Night Fury to attack the person threatening him.

'STOP TOOTHLESS! That's Astrid, she's a friend. Come on Toothless, get off her' he said, slowly coaxing the dragon from the shaking girl (note to self, Astrid was incredibly scared of Toothless – use this in future). As soon as he was clear, Astrid bolted to the place her axe was finding it now in my hand. Once I had made it clear that there was no way I was going to give it to her, Astrid stopped, slowly rotating her head to look at Hiccup.

'A-a-a-Astrid, look, he's not dangerous ' stuttered Hiccup, patting the head of a rather ticked-off looking Toothless.

'Hiccup? What in **hel's **name are you doing patting a **DRAGON**? She yelled, causing Toothless to lower himself down slightly. After several failed attempts by Hiccup to get him the Night Fury to calm down, I decided once again to take a page out of his own book. Walking over to Toothless's head, he eyed me cautiously for a second, but when I started scratching his neck he fell into another light coma, giving us fifteen minutes or so to talk.

'Right, Astrid, listen. Hiccup here did manage to shoot down a Night Fury, but because you and everyone else in the village think of him as useless, you all missed your chance to find one. After not having the heart to kill him, Hiccup cut the ropes freeing Toothless here, and after Toothless pounced on him and freed him in return, he flew away. Because Hiccup pulled off Toothless's tail fin, he crashed into a valley and couldn't get out, so Hiccup made friends with him in a really –forgive me- heart warming way, then after making him a prosthetic, they flew through a blue portal of some kind. Then I found them and told them about my world, compared to yours.'

All I got in return was a blank stare, which to be fair, I should have been expecting.

'He's telling the truth Astrid' agreed Hiccup, walking to her front and staring at her straight in the eye. 'I did manage to actually shoot down Toothless and we have become friends, hence why he hasn't killed me yet.' After another awkward silence, the girl managed to speak.

'So... You let the only Night Fury any Viking has ever taken down go free, without killing it?'

'Yes. I know it's not what a Viking should have done but I think we've agreed by now I'm not a Viking. I'm a dragon rider.' Then, to top off all the events of the past few minutes, the Great Astrid Hofferson fainted, earning a small snicker from Hiccup.

'What should we do with her now?' I asked Hiccup, who was trying to wake the slumbering dragon.

'I really have no idea – she has never fainted before and when she wakes up she will want to know how to get back – I want to know how to get back, but I have no idea. I just don't know'. After a few more nudges and scratches to Toothless's head, the mighty, scary, formidably Night Fury stood up and blinked it's wide eyes slowly, looking as adorable as a common housecat.

'I can't say I do either, but I'll try help you get home. I promise you will get home Hiccup.'

'What's a promise to you Paul?'

'Let's just say, apart from when I was too young to remember, I haven't broken one since.'

'Really?'

'Yes'.

* * *

I shall update this again, I swear it on Toothless's blood - the blood of a night fury. No pun intended. If you didn't get that joke, see my other fanfic

**See this button here? CLICK AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

l

l

l

V


End file.
